Pandora's Story
by StarAngel Caelum SunSoar
Summary: Rated only for blood, death of characters, and swearing very little! It is my other OC in Reborn on Wings, her story! So, I really suggests those who are reading Reborn on Wings to read this, it will clear up a whole lot. Please Read and review!


**_Pandora's Story_**

**A/N: I decided to write this on behalf of Pandora, my other OC in Digital Blade. You'll meet her like in the 20th chapter, or somewhere close. I have a lot of wholes in my story to pair up. **

_Thank you:_

_**Scott**-Even if I only knew him for half the year, his writing really got to me. So thanks to him, you've got the blood and the gore. Death is a huge factor, so read if you dare. THANKS SCOTT!_

_**RandomCandy**-This is dedicated to you, for helping me plan out Digital Blade! I love you! ****hugs (No not in that way)_

_**Silver Rye**- Close to HAPPY BIRTHDAY! You're 1 year old! Thank you as for being my character!_

The idea of this story came to me while I was watching KITE! Cool movie, if you like action, blood, and anime.

SCS: Yune can you say the disclaimer?

Yune: Get Aurora to say it!

SCS: Scowls I would if I could!

Yune: sighs what about Seraphim, or Pandora, Elli, Kaie, Vega?

SCS: This is Pandora's Story, Seraphim is busy, Elli is fighting with her dad, Kaie is with Smoke-Angel, and Vega...I don't know where she is, so just read the fucking disclaimer...please!

Yune: Fine! SCS aka StarAngel Caelum SunSoar aka Ginyume-chan, **_doesn't_** own Beyblade or any character that relates to it. Wait, SCS you don't have beyblade in here.

SCS: then read the other side.

Yune: Groans In that case, she owns everything in this story, all but **Kaie**, who is owned by **Smoke-Angel** and is an incredible character!

**Bloody Murder**

I slowly push the door open. The Apartment that my father, mother, and I occupied was silent. That was odd, my mother usually is always busy in the kitchen.

" Ma?" still silence greeted me. I wondered into the living room. Maybe Ma had fallen asleep and Da had passed out after all the drinking.

The sight that greeted me was none that I could have imagined. The rugs and hardwood floor was covered in blood. With a thud my backpack fell onto the floor, splashing up blood that sprinkled my face.

The warm liquid slipped slowly down my face and dripped into mouth. The coppery taste left me shocked. I couldn't move. My eyes slowly lowered to the floor, where my father lied. He was twisted at an odd angle with his face, facing up. His pale purple orbs were open and my face reflected back at me.

_Where was my mother?_

I saw shoe prints leading into my parent's room. 1/2 stumbling and 1/2 walking I burst into the room.

My mother was lying on her back, with her clothes tore off and shreds scattered on the simple floor. She had been raped.

I rushed over, seeing nothing but my mother. Tears streamed down my cheeks, at least my mother was alive, were me only thoughts.

I stopped at the side of the bed and froze. Something was wet and squishy beneath my shoes. I didn't want to look down. My young mind refused to accept that possibility, the fact that my mother could be dead.

Yet I forced myself to down. Blood was in a puddle at my feet and it was coming from under the bed.

That got me, why was blood coming from _under_ the bed? Dread seeped into me. A feeling of something missing...something lost filled my heart.

It wasn't some simple lost; it hurt, like my chest was being squeezed too tightly, yet I could breath. It felt like something was eating away at my soul. I felt...numb inside. My mind went blank and I slowly leaned over...to see for myself...if she was...dead.

What I saw...wasn't some relief...it wasn't some _light_ that help hope. It was darkness, like a mocking laughter. The mocking of me...of the soul _part,_ that I was right.

My mother, like my father, had her eyes open...wide. She must have been looking right into the attacker's eyes when he had killed her. Her mouth was opened, in a silent plea for help, or a scream. A thin trail of blood came out of her open mouth and dripped-dropped onto the pillow.

However my eyes ignored all that. My purple orbs focused on the fatal shot that took my mother's life, **_a bullet straight through the heart._**

Now I understood the blood coming from under the bed. I dropped to my knees. Not caring for the blood that soaked into my uniform skirt. Shock coursed through my veins and the tears stopped, my mind stopped working and the real world crashed in on me.

I let out a blood-chilling scream that echoed through the night.

It was thanks to some bloody bastard, who decided to take the only thing I ever treasured, for his own pleasure. It is thanks to him, that I am what I am today.

What he took...he took more than that. He took, my only light and me to my...cruel fate.

**I really liked this story. It just flowed with me! I was planning to post this on New Years, when Silver Rye was born...but I like the idea of posting it now. I spent the early morning typing it up and now I tired.**

**Anyway, please don't flame me for the fact that you think it had nothing to do with beyblade. Well meet Pandora, my other OC, who you will meet as soon as I get around to type Digital Blade!**

**Without wax =3,**

**SCS**


End file.
